User talk:Ben Hun
Hello and welcome to my talk page! If you would like to talk to me this is the place! Also im sysop so if you have any questions about the wiki then feel free to ask me at any time. Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader Zim Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Corai (Talk) 20:24, April 11, 2010 Just because this isnt CPFW Doesnt mean we can use a "soul" and maybe insult a religion acciently while useing it. Mainspace is not allowed to have the soul word, but namespace is. --I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 14:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) And Zim was boycotted cause of it, atleast 10 groups boycotted them, why do you think it got cancled? --I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 22:32, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ITs gonna be harder to convice me then it is to convice Explorer to make the USA fall apart. --I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 01:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) No, no you didnt. --I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 01:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ben Hun/Future I rewrote the blasted thing. Seriously, they can trash you and make you sad and block you, but making an article about you becoming a crazy, stupid, old man is kind of taking it to far. -- E-114 03:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Jones Johnson Ben Hun, in an effort to extend cooperation between our databases, I proudly present the Jones Johnson article to you and your site. The hardest part, by far, was definately the image. Mrs. Bitters is a hard item to edit! I am very proud of it, and I hope that you will enjoy it, too. I also hope that you will be able to attract some Zim fans here. You'd better try and advertise your site. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Hey George... ...you forgot Halliburton. † 22:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) XTUX Ben Hun, I don't think "being a butt" is a valid block reason. What did he do? How did he to it? To whom, and on what page? He may very well have behaved poorly, but a reason MUST be given to block someone! That's Dictator 101, Ben Hun: ALWAYS HAVE A REASON FOR EVERYTHING YOU DO! Either change XTUX's banishment sentance to contain a reason, or unblock him. Don'ty make me contact Corai! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Have your cathedrals got the buttress? † 18:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well... I am not one to question your faith, but you don't act like an example Christian, Ben Hun. Love thine enemies? Love your neighbor as yourself? Who is your neighbor, Ben Hun? Even the least of them... Remember, a Christian is judged by their works, their fruits. Be a good Christian example, because like my church always says... people are watching you, even those you don't like. As a Christian, you represent the Faith and must behave. Only then can they see how much they need Jesus. Yet, if you act rowdy and delinquent, they'll be all like "Eew, Christians do that? I don't want to join them!". :Anyways, what part of the Doctrine did XTUX break? What specific rule? Don't say "Tallest Disrespect", because you explained that above. What else did he do other than anger you? If he actually did something, I'll contact him immediantly. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Have your cathedrals got the buttress? † 21:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::"HEH HEH HEH I bet I could dox him XD" - is not very Chrisitan at all. Don't say it's a joke, because I may just pass that little tidbit of information straight to XTUX himself. Now, what rule, specifically in the Rules, and excluding disrespect, did he break? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Have your cathedrals got the buttress? † 21:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Ben! Remember me? I'm a nerd and lovin' it! 03:23, May 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: MOOCE Ben Hun, the MOOCE are not after you as a person. They are after your character, who is fair game and may be used for any reason. Furthermore, there are no insults on the article that do not have absis in fact. Your charges of corruption, BIG BOLD TEXT, and obbession with LOL-cats are all rooted in total fact. Now, if they were making false claims or if they had written that they had successfully deleted your character, then yes, I would take action. If you notice, though, the MOOCE have never succeeded in stopping your character. In fact, Corai appears and stops them instead. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Have your cathedrals got the buttress? † 17:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry abotu Inactive My shortcut here got totally messed up, I couldnt get on. --I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 22:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Gone? Ben Hun dont you dare quit, your a neccescary component of this wikia! --I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 00:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) You need help? I just came here and noticed your main page. It scares away new users if it is under construction. If you need me to help you with it, just say so. --Dan B. Ill try. --I am Corai.'''Talk for yourself, Govener! 20:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, very. PS: Im CoraiUnki and CoraiAlt. BUT NEVER, EVER, EVER GO TO ANY LINKS. Theres alot of people attackign ROBLOX lately with shock pictures. Such as a guy......ripping someone's butt open.